GNX-Y901ZTW Kusanagi
The GNX-Y901ZTW Kusanagi (AKA Kusanagi or Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (草薙の剣) is a variation of both the GNX-903VW Brave and the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo and is the personal upgraded Gunpla of the of Katherine Armonia during the events of Gundam Build Fighters. It uses the advantage of United forces of four mobile suits into a single combat force, made to take down enemy mobile suits and bring the ultimate form of victory that can be made to devastate the battlefield. This is a customized mid-range to close-range quarters combat unit, This is the most advanced MS reserved solely for elite pilots, Gundam Build Fighters. This unit is a high-performance mobile suit assigned to ruthless compared to the previous models before it made solely to seek and destroy Gundam-type Units. Technology & Characteristics The GNX-Y901ZTW Kusanagi is a Gunpla built by Gundam build fighter Katherine Armonia however a second was made for Sean Canavan's personal use. It like the ZGNX2-04T Ahead Izanagi This unit is based off of is based on the GNX-Y901TW Susanowo and GNX-903VW Brave that appears in Mobile Suit: Gundam 00 during Season 2 and the movie Mobile Suit Gundam 00: -A Wakening of the Trailblazer-. The Kusanagi has twice the speed of the previous models of all the Union Flag-based units put together in the past even to the point of outpacing the GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon during a Gundam Fight. Gn-001re2-gnswordkai.jpg|Custom GN Sword Kai - Sword Mode (Without GN Beam Rifle Add-On) Untitled1616.png|Kusanagi's GN Fangs Blade.jpg|"Hinentou VII" GN Reverb Katanas Masurao_Trans-Am.jpg|Kusanagi During Trans-am wielding Twin GN Beam Sabers Upgraded with a pair of Katanas passed down by the ZGNX2-04T Ahead Izanagi and it has a huge advantage in battle as a primary a offensive machine using close-range combat with a mixture of mid-range weaponry to keep it flexible during combat along with a system that both enhances speed as well as makes after-images to trick enemies to lowering their guards for a quick defeat. The Kusanagi is equipped with an Anti-G Forces Chair which helps it handle tremendous speeds without it harming the pilot inside. Armaments *'GN Solid Beam Katanas' :The primary weapon of the Kusanagi, they are a pair of powerful solid swords wrapped around Beam Sabers, like those of the Izanagi Ahead, they are modeled after the style Japanese daishō. It carries one in each hand and stores them on a rack on the underside of its hip armor. When used with both arms the blades beam saber around the sword triples in strength due to the ideal of samurai blades are made to be wielded in two hands. *'GN Beam/Ammo Cannons' :The Kusanagi is installed with a pair of a Vulcan beam on the forehead along with a Vulcan Cannon non-beam ammunition of 88mm is mounted on the chest. This combo is meant to shoot down incoming solid projectiles or damage enemies armor at Close-Range to Mid-range combat. Because of their larger caliber, machine cannons can deal respectable damage both with normal bullets & beam-based weaponry. *'GN Beam Rifle /W Custom GN Sword Kai' :Mounted on the Right-arm is a sword-gun weapon used by the Izanagi, it functions like the GN Sword used by Gundam Exia and has a blade similar to the Exia Repair II's GN Sword Kai, the other different between it and the version used by the Exia Gundam is around the blade itself it a generated beam saber along the blade to enhance the cutting power. :Whenever the blade returns to its idle folded state exposing the hidden GN Beam Rifle, which doubles as the unit's forward section in flight mode. When in use, the front section of the GN Beam Rifle splits in order to fire a powerful GN Particle Beam which can be fired can change direction based on the location of the enemy. When set to smaller setting instead of firing a large particle beam, instead it can also fire non-charged shots that are less powerful, but can fire in rapid succession. *'"Impulse Breaker" GN EX Tri-Punisher' :The most devastating weapon is the upgraded form of the "Tri-Punisher", it's a powerful particle beam weapon concealed attached to the binders. The particle beam forms as a large sphere at the forming around the front of the shoulders, which can fire up to Six of them at a time much more than the previous model. *'GN Kunai Beam Blades' :They are reinforced solid blades with a extended GN Beam saber along the blade to enhance cutting power. They can be deployed by being launched out of the arms guards for surprise attack or being pulled out for Zero-Range combat using a much smaller weapon. They seem to be able to be able to slice right through GN Field due to the added cutting power of a solid blade plus a beam weapon giving it an advantage as a launched projectile. *'GN Beam Saber' :Two beam sabers are concealed inside the toe portion of the Kusanagi's feet, which in turn allow it to use them tactically in close combat, and allow Kusanagi to engage multiple opponents simultaneously. While still able to pull out a spare group of them hidden in the forearms for a surprise attack. This suit is seen to carry two GN Beam Sabers which its beam color is red. *'GN Missile Launcher Pod' :The is a 6-tube missile launcher are mounted on the Kusanagi's both sides of the legs, which can unfold and point the missiles which can fire automatically. Each tube is loaded with six missiles, totaling 12 300 KG GN Missiles against mid-to-long ranged targets which explode with a mix of both of beam-based missiles tip with a heavy firepower explosion. *'GN Fangs' :The black-colored with a red outline GN Fangs are enhanced/improved versions of the previous version GN Fangs, identical in design but sporting overall higher capabilities. They are faster, highly maneuverable, and have stronger beams than the model used by the Arche Gundam. Like their predecessors, the GN Fangs double as flying beam rifles and beam daggers. When not stored they are stored in the metal skirt and can be deployed also during MA Mode. Unlike the version used by Arche Gundam, it carries much lighter-weighted and smaller versions of the original fangs compared to the previous models. *'"Barbatos" CP SigMaxiass Rifle II' :The single most destructive beam-based armament currently employed by Sean Canavan, built the cannon this new version of the Photon Blaster Cannon, carries a double grips can be removed from their rotatable docks when deployed at a long distance, which charges a large magnetic CP energy to form around the barrel, which function as a charging cannon of death. When fired it can destroy multiple units at once, even those outfitted with some forms of Anti-Beam Treated Armor & in some cases even the Omega Force Armor. It like the original version is a large hand-held beam cannon developed from the Diva-class's Photon Blaster Cannon, however this version is infused with CP Particles added with the energy to double the amount of power when fire for the impact. Being a scaled down version. When not in use, it can be stored folded back on the back of Kusanagi. (Sean Canavan version only.) System Features *'Twin Drive System' :Similar to 00 Gundam, this Gundam also carries a Twin Drive System. The theory is that if two GN Drive Tau performed GN particle generation in sync with each other, a Gundam can reach greater thresholds in particle generation. This technology implements a mathematical formula of the output of a single drive to the power of a number of drives synchronized. Though the machine was able to manifest powerful combat capabilities, the suit itself focus it's extra GN particles instead into the thrusters mostly due to the fact it might overheat the system if overused. *'GN Hyper Particle Thrusters' :Taking advantage of the Twin Drive System, the Kusanagi can deploy a large amount of GN particles at a time, which the particles were then sent into the main primary thrusters of the Kusanagi in order to more than triple the speed then any other mobile suit. *'GN Field' :The field is created by concentrating enough GN particles within a local area of space. The GN particles are shaped and focused into a spherical form for full defensive coverage over the unit for a briefly amount of time. *'Advanced Binders' :Connected to the shoulders of the Kusanagi, these binders serve as supplements for speed and maneuverability. Designed to be easily movable and adjustable, the joints of the binders allow for surprising articulation and defensive use. It triples the movement speed of the Kusanagi while giving it's transformation cycle a much faster than the previous models including the SVMS-01O Over Flag or the GNX-903VW Brave. Also mounted on the binders on each shoulder are a pair of two "Impulse Breaker" GN EX-Tri Punisher while not limiting movement. *'Tran-Am System' :When Trans-Am is activated, the GN Drive operates at full power by releasing all of the stored particles and increasing the GN Drive Tau operation rate to its maximum output. These released GN Particles saturate the frame of the mobile suit, which renders a glowing pink-reddish hue on the entire machine. Suits executing Trans-Am leaves afterimages, these afterimages normally confused by people seeing them as the MS-shaped GN particles. From this, it is speculated that suits equipped with the Trans-Am system have extremely high speed and maneuverability, along with unlimited bursts of accelerations. :During battle it shown The Kusanagi is able to use this trick twice during battle if used for a three times, it's stated like the "Izanagi Ahead", that one of the GN Drives might overloading the GN Drive Tau and potentially causing the drive to self-destruct damaging it badly using the GN Condenser to keep the GN Taus from exploding due to the amount of pressure made by Tran-Am. Trivia *The name Kusanagi is a reference to an ancient sword, the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (草薙の剣), is linked to ancient tales of gods and serpents in Japanese lore. The sword is seen as a weapon of immense power, a weapon that legitimizes the rule of a Japanese emperor. *other thanks to Unoservix for his amazing artwork. Category:Gunpla Category:Build Fighters Category:Unoservix